Single
by Mac-alicious
Summary: oneshot, songfic. Companion to 'Happy' and 'Who's Crying Now'.She was finally in a place she felt happy. A place where she felt independent. A place where she felt secure in herself. She was proud of the bravery she had shown.


A/N: Here's another, sort of, companion to 'Happy' and 'Who's Crying Now?' but again it could probably work on its own. It can be its own story, but it sorta ties into the other story lines. I don't know why, but when I'm listening to my music I keep getting stuck on this story line. Anyway, please read and review. (And check out my other stuff too, please!). –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters and plot lines. I don't own the song 'Single' by Natasha Bedingfield either, but I love it.

**Single**

_I'm not waiting around for a man to save me _

'_Cos I'm happy where I am_

She was finally in a place she felt happy. A place where she felt independent. A place where she felt secure in herself. She was proud of the bravery she had shown. She was finally satisfied with her life and it had been a long time coming.

She was happy with her new 'self-sufficient woman' status. She was no longer waiting for a man to sweep her off her feet. It made her feel powerful. It made her feel like she had her whole life ahead of her.

_Don't depend on a guy to validate me _

_I don't need to be anyone's baby_

_Is that so hard to understand?_

She now went through life on her own terms. She wasn't counting on anyone else to help make her life worth while. She didn't need a man. She didn't need to be in a relationship to feel important. She could be successful in her own right. She loved that.

A lot of people didn't understand her newfound independence. She didn't find it too difficult to understand and she said so. They argued she didn't find anything difficult. While that was the truth. She would never admit it. It was just plain and simple. She could be her own person, _without _a guy.

_No I don't need another half to make me...whole._

She wasn't looking for a man to make her life complete. She already felt complete. She wasn't half a person, she was a whole person. She didn't need another half to complete her. She didn't want a man to be her life, she wanted him to be a part of her life. She didn't need a man to complete her life, She wanted a man to share a life with her.

_Make your move if you want _

_Doesn't mean I will or won't_

_I'm free to make my mind up_

_You either got it or you don't_

It wasn't that she wasn't open to having someone. She had dated a little, off and on, since she had been brave enough to let go of her past. She hadn't found anyone she was inclined to attach herself to, though. No one she would commit to.

There were just some things she was looking for in a man. She wasn't going to be with someone just because someone had made himself available to her. She could decide for herself who was worth her time and who wasn't. The guy either met her standards or didn't. Once again, in her eyes, it was just plain and simple.

_This is my current single status _

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm trading places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

She loved being single. She enjoyed it. She could honestly say she could make it on her own. Being single had its benefits and she was basking in them. Being single was better than most people made it out to be. She reveled in the up sides and ignored the down sides—besides she concluded that the glory of the up sides canceled them out anyway.

_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good _

_I like who I am_

She loved herself more than she ever had before. Her self-image had made a complete one-eighty from her school days. She was finally able to like herself and who she was. She was confident in herself. She didn't need a man to look good. Society's eyes on her were an afterthought. She could care less about what people thought of her or how they saw her.

_I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would _

_But I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should_

_Can't romance on demand_

She wasn't going to grab the first guy that came her way just because people said she should have a boyfriend. She was tired of her giggling, gossiping co-workers who asked her incessantly who the new flame was and the looks on their faces when she told them there was no flame, not even a spark. She wasn't going to listen to their ramblings about how a woman needs a man and all their blah, blah, blah. She wasn't going to date someone just because. I had to feel right.

_I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood _

_This is current single status_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm trading places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant _

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_  
I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_Everything in its right time_

_Everything in its right place_

_I know I'll settle down one day_

_But 'til then I like it this way...it's my way_

_Yes I like it this way_

She knew that eventually she would settle down. She'd meet the right guy, get married, buy the house with the white picket fence, and have 2.5 kids and a dog. The whole spill. She would have that, when the timing was right. But until then she would just enjoy being single. She like being single.

_Make your move if you want _

_Doesn't mean I will or won't _

_I'm free to make up my mind_

_You either got it or you don't_

'_Til then I'm single_

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm trading spaces_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_  
I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single (right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

Hermione Granger was an independent woman.


End file.
